Nicht erwartet
by Jean nin asar ahi smabell
Summary: Auch unscheinbare Menschen wie Hermione, die alles tun ohne etwas dafür zu erwarten, haben mal ein Dankeschön verdient! Und dieses darf auch gerne mal etwas größer ausfallen!


_Statt zu lernen, wie es sich gehören würde, hab ich ein bisschen phantasiert und dieser nette Schwachsinn ist dabei rausgekommen! Gebetat hat Rudi - Danke hier noch ein weiteres Mal! °Knutsch°_**

* * *

Nicht erwartet**

Entnervt schlug Hermine die Augen auf, als ihr Wecker mit einem nervigen „dingeldingeldingelding" durch den Schlafraum hallte. Samstagmorgen. Kein Schwein würde am Wochenende um sechs Uhr aufstehen. Außer natürlich unsere geliebte Schulsprecherin und Vorzeigeschülerin Hermine Granger.

Aber an diesem Morgen hatte auch sie keine Lust noch vorm Frühstück Bücher zu wälzen, und seien die Abschlussprüfungen noch so nahe. Also beendete sie mit einer unwirschen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs das trommelfellzerstörende Geräusch, drehte sich um und schloss wieder die Augen.

Heute würde sie einen entspannten Tag in ihrem Bett verbringen. Das würde ihr schon niemand übel nehmen, wenn sie einen Tag blau macht. Und wenn man bedachte, das an diesem Tag der 14. Februar war, so würde jeder verstehen, dass gerade sie absolut keine Motivation hatte, den Tag zu durchleben, wie jeden anderen.

Der Schulleiter hatte für diesen besonderen Tag eine „Rosenaktion" arrangiert, mit der jeder Schüler seinem Valentin eine Rose senden konnte, kombiniert mit Gedicht, Gesangseinlage oder Pralinen. Doch Hermine hatte keine Zeit für einen eventuell Valentin und somit auch kein Interesse an diesem Tag. Nein, jede schnulzige Beobachtung kostete sie nur unnötiges Schnauben und Kraft, die bissigen Kommentare zu unterdrücken, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen.

Nein, der 14. Februar war, weiß Merlin, kein Tag für Hermine Granger. Doch hinter der Fassade der Distanz und Verachtung, versteckte sich ein gebrochenes Herz, das wusste, dass niemand sie je lieben würde. Zu perfekt war sie, als das sich jemand mit ihr messen konnte. Zu schlau, als dass jemand eine Diskussion mit ihr gewann.

Als Kummerkasten, Hausaufgabenhilfe und Organisationshilfe wurde sie immer gerne wieder angefragt, da sie für alles eine Lösung hatte. Aber ein romantisches Date konnte sich kein Junge mit ihr vorstellen. Das dachte sie zumindest. Und diese Vermutung hatte sich bisher sieben Jahre lang bei ihr bestätigt.

Frustriert biss sie in ihr Kissen, ehe sie die Augen zukniff und wenige Sekunden später wieder eingeschlafen war. Doch die Ruhe war ihr nicht lange gegönnt, gegen acht Uhr, trommelte jemand mit einem überdimensionalen Elan gegen die Tür ihres Einzelzimmers.

„HERMINE!", schrie eine ihr bekannte, resolute Frauenstimme durch das dicke Holz der Tür und Hermine erkannte, dass es Ginny sein musste. Ausgerechnet Ginny, die sich vor Männern gar nicht retten konnte. Was sie bloß wollte?

Mit zerzausteren Haaren, was bei ihr sowieso schon an der Tagesordnung war, kletterte sie aus ihrem Himmelbett und tapste zur Tür, hinter der sie eine hibbelige, rothaarige Schönheit erwartete.

„Da bist du ja, ich dachte, du wolltest in der Bibliothek sein?", begrüßte Ginny sie nach einer kurzen Umarmung.

„Keine Lust", murmelte ihr Gegenüber und lotste die Freundin ins Zimmer, damit sie die Tür wieder schließen konnte.

„Was gibt es denn?", erkundigte sie sich verschlafen, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, den Knoten ihres Morgenmantels vernünftig zuverknoten.

„Du musst unbedingt zum Frühstück kommen! Du wirst nicht glauben, was da auf dich wartet!"

„Eine Horde Kobolde, die eine Ehe mit mir eingehen wollen?", erkundigte sich Hermine sarkastisch. Sie konnte den Enthusiasmus ihrer Freundin nicht ganz nachvollziehen.

„Quark. Komm einfach mit, du wirst überrascht sein!"

Widerwillig ließ sich Hermine von ihrem Bett hochziehen, auf das sie sich wieder hat fallen lassen, und noch widerwilliger nahm sie die Klamotten entgegen, die Ginny ihr aus dem Schrank zusammen gekramt hatte.

Skeptisch hielt sie einen kurzen Rock in die Luft, von dem sie gar nicht wusste, dass sie so was besaß, und hielt ihn mit spitzen Fingern von sich weg.

„GINNY! Wir haben Winter! Willst du, dass ich mir den Tod hole? Gib mir eine Hose."

Ginny nahm den Rock mit betrübter Miene wieder entgegen und suchte stattdessen eine enge Jeans aus dem Schrank. Dazu kam noch ein wunderschöner, tannengrüner Rollkragenpullover.

„So, beeil dich, ich warte hier!" Mit diesen Worten wurde Hermine in das Bad geschoben. Sogar die Dusche drehte Ginny ihrer Freundin an. Dann verschwand diese und ließ Hermine mit verwirrten Gedanken zurück.

_War das gerade eine Halluzination? Hatte Ginny den Verstand verloren? Seit wann war die denn so drauf? Und was soll es schon Spannendes unten in der Halle geben, weshalb ich ausgerechnet anwesend sein muss? Wenn da ein paar nette Stripper wären, okay, aber so was würde nie erlaubt werden, also?_

Zehn Minuten später stand Hermine fix und fertig vor Ginny, die sie verwundert musterte. Ihre Haare fielen in wilden und krausen Locken bis zur Taille. Der Pullover brachte ihre rehbraunen Augen zum Funkeln und die Hose betonte ihre langen, schlanken Beine.

„Du siehst richtig schön aus!", bewunderte sie Ginny und schob die junge Frau dann auch sogleich zur Tür hinaus, ehe diese etwas darauf erwidern konnte. Es wäre eh wieder etwas Bissiges gewesen, von daher war Hermine recht froh, dass ihr dadurch die Möglichkeit verwehrt worden war, etwas zu antworten.

* * *

In der Halle erwartete sie dann das Unglaublichste, was sie je erlebt hatte: Ein bebender Applaus schallte durch die Halle, als sie eintrat und aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte sie, dass sogar alle Slytherins standen und kräftig applaudierten. 

„Ist das ein Traum?", stotterte Hermine überwältigt und zum ersten Mal fiel ihr kein passender Spruch ein, der passen könnte.

„Das ist unser Valentinsgeschenk an dich!", flüsterte Ginny ihr schmeichelnd ins Ohr, bevor sie die Schulsprecherin zum Gryffindortisch begleitete und dort hinter einen riesigen Berg von Briefen, Rosen und Pralinen platzierte.

Am Gryffindortisch erreichte der Applaus dann noch mal seinen Höhepunkt, ehe das Klatschen verstummte und Hermine vor Tränen gerührt fassungslos auf ihren Platz starrte.

Sollte das die Möglichkeit sein?

* * *

_Tjaaaaaaaaa... fragt nicht nach einer Fortsetzung, die gibt es nicht. Alle aufkommnden Frage höre ich mir natürlich gerne an, aber ob ich sie auch beantworte? Am besten ihr probiert das gleich aus indem ihr den kleinen Lila knopf drückt! ;)_


End file.
